


Shut Up and Dance

by youcaptveitme



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcaptveitme/pseuds/youcaptveitme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras was dragged to a club by Grantaire, and now Grantaire is in the middle of a group of strangers, almost grinding with someone. Well, Enjolras obviously has to intercede.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance

“I’m bored,” Enjolras decided, glaring at Combeferre. 

“Don’t look at me! Your boyfriend dragged us to this club,” Combeferre retaliated, swirling his soda. Enjolras took a small sip of his White Russian, having decided that if he wasn’t going to drive home, and had to be stuck in a club for hours, he may as well drink. 

“If I recall correctly, your boyfriend also wanted to come,” Enjolras smirked. It was true: Grantaire and Courfeyrac were currently swaying their hips on the dance floor. Combeferre rolled his eyes. 

“Why did we bother to come along?” he wondered, glancing at his watch. It was only nine. 

“Jealousy,” Enjolras said simply. That was also true. He and Combeferre hadn’t wanted to sit at home, knowing their very attractive boyfriends were probably grinding against some stranger in a sweaty club. 

“Well, I have no reason to be jealous,” (Courfeyrac was spinning around near Grantaire, but not near to anyone else) Combeferre said slyly. 

“And I do?” Enjolras asked, feverishly scanning the dance floor, jaw popping open when he spotted Grantaire… almost grinding with some tall brunette guy that was not his type. Well, Enjolras didn’t think it was, anyways. As far as he was concerned, he was Grantaire’s type, and no one else mattered. 

“Oh, I do,” Enjolras nodded, slamming his drink down and getting to his feet rapidly. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Combeferre wondered giddily, watching his friend with a bemused expression. 

“To intervene on my boyfriend and his dancing partner,” Enjolras snapped. Combeferre just rolled his eyes and leaned back to watch. 

Enjolras sauntered onto the dance floor, swaying and rolling his hips enough to catch Grantaire’s attention (and every other human’s, though he was completely oblivious to that fact). 

“Well, look who it is! Enjy finally decided to join me,” Grantaire laughed, immediately turning to his boyfriend. 

“Not so much join as interrupt,” Enjolras shrugged, losing control of his rapidly declining self confidence. Being amongst sweaty drunk people who were screaming too loudly and grinding against the nearest other sweaty drunk person was not Enjolras’ forte. 

Grantaire threw his head back in laughter and circled his arms around Enjolras’ waist, shoving the tall brunette out of the way. The man stumbled and shot Grantaire a seething look, but the artist didn’t notice. 

“Jealous, are we?” he whispered into Enjolras’ ear, brushing curls out of his eyes. 

“I suppose, but am I supposed to feel anything besides jealousy when I see my incredibly gorgeous boyfriend dancing with some randy man at a club?” the blonde revolutionary asked pointedly. Grantaire smirked. 

“Shut up and dance with me,” he said, grabbing Enjolras’ wrist and spinning him around. Enjolras tried to oblige.

“I can’t dance, R,” he eventually decided. 

“Just keep your eyes on me,” Grantaire nodded, swaying to the music. Enjolras shrugged and watched Grantaire, copying his movements. 

“This isn’t getting better,” Enjolras shook his head, his feet moving at awkward paces. Grantaire laughed, pulling his boyfriend so his tall frame was behind the shorter artist. 

“Put your arms around my waist,” Grantaire dictated. Enjolras obliged, wrapping his strong arms around the artist’s stocky frame. 

“Now just dance with me,” he whispered. Enjolras nodded, and moved his hips to match the pace of Grantaire’s. Soon, the pair was full out grinding like all of the other sweaty bodies in the building. From somewhere by the bar, Courfeyrac wolf-whistled, but Enjolras didn’t hear. In the moment, it was just Enjolras and Grantaire, Grantaire and Enjolras, and two pairs of pants that were steadily growing tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by the song "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon.


End file.
